


Sky Falling Down

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One wish. Whatever you want. No questions. No refusals.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Falling Down

Nick's cock throbs as he sits back in the chair, watching as Stephen strips quickly, dropping his clothes to the floor before climbing onto the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" Stephen asks, lifting a hand to run fingers through his hair as he looks at Nick.

And that's the question, Nick thinks. He knows what he'd like to see, what the first thing that came to mind was when he'd opened the birthday card from Stephen with the note inside.

_One wish. Whatever you want. No questions. No refusals._

He'd thought it was a joke right up until he'd looked at Stephen, looked straight at the younger man and saw the worry written in blue. So Nick had nodded, folded the note and carefully placed it into his pocket. It had stayed there until today, until he had reached out as Stephen was leaving the lecture hall, Nick's fingers gripping his arm as the note made a reappearance.

Stephen's eyes had widened as Nick had stroked his thumb over the inside of his wrist and said, "Tonight." Widened as he'd nodded, slung his backpack over his shoulder and left.

And now here they were.

Nick points to the box sitting on the bedside table. "In there," he says, wondering if this is when Stephen leaves.

But Stephen doesn't leave, just looks inside the box and smirks, tipping the contents onto the bed. "I assume you want me to--" He doesn't finish the sentence as he picks up the tube of lubricant and waves it in the air. Doesn't finish because Nick's already nodding, already waiting.

Opening the tube of KY, Stephen squeezes some out before he moves his hand down his body, slick fingers circling his entrance before he pauses and looks at Nick. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be doing this?"

And Nick nearly says yes, nearly admits that he would give anything to be on that bed, fingers pushing into Stephen's body, feeling Stephen around him, but he stops himself. Stops himself because he's wanted to see this for too long, wanted to see this ever since a plain brown parcel arrived at the university bearing his name.

"Do it," he says, ignoring Stephen's smirk at the way his voice breaks over the two words.

Without looking away from Nick's gaze, Stephen pushes two fingers inside, hips shaking as he slowly fucks himself. "Should be you," he says, and the breathy hitch tells Nick that Stephen's not as unaffected as he's trying to make out.

"It will be," Nick says, because he's not coming this far just to stop halfway.

Stephen pauses, almost imperceptively, at Nick's promise before he's moving again, fingers pressing deep into his body.

"Stephen--" Nick's not sure if he's begging or ordering, but whatever is in his voice makes Stephen pull his fingers out of his body, makes him reach out for the dildo lying next to him.

Squeezing more KY out, Stephen slicks the dildo up, fingers trembling slightly. Leaning back, he presses the toy against his entrance, teeth biting at his lower lip and eyes closing as he pushes it inside, arsehole closing around the head. "Oh god, Nick--"

And Nick can't stay still anymore, is moving out of the chair before he thinks about it.

Stephen's eyes snap open as Nick's hand covers his own.

"I want--" Nick's fingers tighten on the base of the dildo. "Please."

Stephen just nods, moving his hand away and spreading his legs further.

Nick presses the dildo into Stephen, cock throbbing inside his jeans as he watches Stephen's body slowly swallow the toy. Tell me how it feels, he wants to say, but his mouth is dry and the words won't come. So he reaches out instead, reaches out and traces Stephen's arsehole with his finger, feeling him stretched around the silicone cock inside him.

Stephen shudders at Nick's touch. "So full." The words are soft, careful, like Stephen has to think about getting them out. "God, Nick, please--"

And the pleading words finally undo Nick, finally have him scrabbling at his jeans to release his hard cock, needing to be buried in Stephen's body and unable to wait. His cock free, he pulls the dildo from Stephen, condom out of his pocket and rolling down his cock before the empty packet even hits the floor.

He bottoms out in one thrust, balls slapping against Stephen's body as fingers grasp at his arms, branding Stephen's touch into Nick's skin.

"Move," Stephen demands, eyes blown and body tight and hot and _home_.

Only Nick doesn't need the command, is already moving, unable to stay still in Stephen's tight grip. And it's going to be over soon, too soon, because Nick can feel his balls tightening, can feel the heat pooling in his belly. Unwilling to fall without Stephen following, Nick wraps a hand around the hard cock pressing into his stomach.

"Yes--" Stephen moans as Nick jerks his cock in time with the thrusts into his body.

And all it takes is a few strokes before Stephen's eyes are rolling back, nails digging into Nick's biceps. Come splatters against Nick's t-shirt, runs over his fingers as Stephen's body clenches around him, pulling his own orgasm from him in a rush of pleasure as his arms finally give way and he collapses onto Stephen's chest.

"Just gonna stay here for a while," he mumbles into Stephen's chest, smiling at the rumble of laughter that runs through Stephen's body and then frowning at the soft hiss that follows as Nick's cock slips from his body.

Nick lifts his head, half surprised he's got the energy to do it. "You okay?" Because none of this was worth it if he hurt Stephen.

"I'm fine, just well used." Stephen pauses. "Although--"

"What?" And Nick wonders if the concern in his voice is as obvious to Stephen as it is to himself. Probably. Stephen always could read him better than anyone, even Helen.

"You're getting heavy." The complaint is murmured into Nick's ear as Stephen pushes at him gently.

"Sorry," Nick replies, feeling a bolt of tension in him unwinding as he rolls off the other man, taking the opportunity to strip off the condom and drop it in the bin next to the bed. That done, he turns to look at Stephen. Stephen, who knew exactly what Nick needed. Stephen, who's always been there.

Stephen, who he's never letting go.

Shifting slightly under Nick's scrutiny, Stephen smiles at him. "Happy birthday, Nick."

And Nick grins. Grins and reaches out, pulling Stephen towards him. "I can't wait until Christmas."


End file.
